One Fiery Birthday
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Having absolutely no idea what to get her boyfriend, Charlotte asks for Nami's help to give Ace the best present ever. On the day of his special day, he has to go to an unscheduled commanders meeting, which gives the princess enough time to sort out his surprise. When he comes home, he finds his present standing in front of him, ready to be used. Don't own OP


Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

It's the first of January and y'all know what that mean?! (If you don't I'll just tell you anyway) It's Ace-sama's birthday! x3

Made a story in his honour cause he is BAE. AS. FUCK! * _S'cuse my language but that is actually how I act in real life, always swearing xD_ * I know he isn't alive in the actual manga and episode, but let's just pretend he is. A'ight?

Btw, I'm writing and finishing this in 2015 on Dec 30 which is why I'm talking about how exciting the new year is coming and all that. You'll see what I mean as you read along

P.S- **Rated M** for a valid reason, you've been warned... Also, I don't own OP, unfortunately, nor the picture I just coloured it in as you can see

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. Bolts right into place, you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissin you_ " Charlotte sung and was dancing along to the music that was playing from her purple beat headphones into her ears. She was so distracted she didn't see her little brother Luffy and her boyfriend Ace watching her from the door which was a few metres open, just wide enough so Charlotte didn't see them. However, she turned around and realized her door had peeking eyes watching her every move

"LUFFY! ACE!" She yelled

The two brothers jumped at the sound of her angry voice and started running for their lives "Quick, hide in the closet!" Ace suggested

"Come back here you ass holes! I'mma teach you both the consequences of pissing off a Rosette whilst she's singing!" She lost them both after they ran into their room "Hmm..." She saw the closet door slightly opened, she finally figured out where they would always hide when she was angry at them and chased them * _Oh you're smart Ace, but you're terrible when put together with our brother..._ * She had an idea and she was planning on using it now "Oh well, guess they aren't in here, better go check somewhere else" She said as she walked out of the room. She stood behind the wall to avoid being seen

Ace peeked his had out to see if the coast was clear "Okay, she's gone" He whispered. He put a finger on his lips "Now be quiet on the way out"

Luffy nodded

The two snuck out the closet and tip-toed their way out. All was good, until...

"Hello boys~" The dangerous 20 year-old female teen said

The D brothers saw her dark aura in the corner of their eyes, she was also holding her purple and black hammer "H-Hiiii..."

She tapped her hammer onto her other free hand "Come here~" Her voice had a scent of desire. An ass-whopping desire!

* * *

"Then I whooped them both after that embarrassing little moment!" Charlotte told Nami

"Boys, they just can't respect a girl's privacy can they?"

"Tell me about it..." She sighed deeply "Then again, they're gonna be a pain in my ass until the new year. Can you believe that 2015 is almost over?"

"I know right?! It felt like this year went super quick. You turned 20 not too long ago, Ace is going to be 21 soon and who knows what will happen in 2016?!" Nami boasted. One of the things she said got Charlotte thinking

"Speaking of birthdays, I'm not sure what I should do for Ace, his birthday is in two days and I'm so worried"

"Well what do you want to give him?"

"That's the problem, I'm not sure what he's into now. I've already given him everything that he likes over the years but now that he has everything, there is nothing left!" Charlotte's fingers ran in through her hair and she gripped it with worry

Nami decided to help her and thought about what she hasn't given to Ace yet. Then a brilliant, yet devious, idea popped into her mind "Have you maybe thought of giving him something he's had his eye for a while?" She said

"What do you mean? I just told you he's already got all of the things he wants"

"But have you ever considered giving him... you?" She grinned

"Me? I'm his girlfriend, what else is there...-" Her eyes suddenly shot at Nami, a huge scarlet red blush appeared upon her face"If you're suggesting marriage, that's a definite no, he would die of a heart attack!" Her hands did the talking as they were waving all over the place

Nami smacked her forehead "No, not marriage dummy" She got closer to Charlotte, her lips near her ear "I mean give him your love"

"My love?" Charlotte blinked

"Uh-huh. Show him what you're made of, give him a performance he won't forget and maybe he'll ' _reward_ ' you~"

Charlotte's face to the scarlet red blush and she felt her heart pounding "A-Are you saying I s-should...?"

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying"

"I-I can't do that! W-Wouldn't that make me some kind of p-prostitute?!" Charlotte stuttered

"Don't worry, I'll help you and I'll make sure you don't look like a slut, deal?" Nami said as she held out her hand

Charlotte hummed, clenched her hand and then agreed to Nami's little deal "All right, I'll leave everything to you"

"Great!" Suddenly, Nami smirked "Now, I will need some of your jewels to do this. Let's say... 150,000 beli for each clothing I buy?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, she knew it was coming "Sure"

"Awesome!" She held both of Charlotte's hands with her own "You're gonna thank me after this, come on!" She dragged Charlotte to the stores and began their adventure

* * *

When the two females were finished exploring through shops, they went back to Nami's place to try on the clothes and practice what Charlotte would say to Ace. Unfortunately, Charlotte was not pleased with Nami's choice "I am NOT wearing this!" Charlotte yelled

"Oh come on, it doesn't look that bad, besides we can't return it now. Plus when I showed them to you, you said you liked it and didn't mind"

"That's because I wasn't wearing it at the time, but now that I am I feel like it's way too... revealing"

"There is nothing wrong with showing a little bit of skin"

"A little?! Nami nearly the whole of my ass is showing, my legs are showing off completely and my tits are fricking huge that all of the skin is showing! You can't tell me that's a 'small amount of skin' showing"

"Well we made a deal and you never break you're deals, remember?" Nami said with a dark glare

"But... I-, you... ugh, fine, I'll make this work but you gotta owe me for this"

"Well, I guess I do owe you some kind of favour. Fair enough then"

Charlotte returned into her normal clothes and hurried off home

 **Thursday 31st December 2015 11:59PM- 15 Seconds Until The New Year+ Ace's Birthday**

"Come on everyone, it's almost time to start counting down!" Amelia cheered.

Everyone hurried into the room and began preparing to count down, holding their cups of alcohol and sitting next to one another

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheered and clinked cups, those who were a couple exchanged a kiss at the stroke of midnight "And happy birthday to Ace!" Charlotte cheered out as she raised her cup in the air

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!" Everyone cheered. Ace smiled at his friends and crew, partly some of them were drunk, and thanked them

* * *

 **Friday 1st January 2016 17:00**

 **Ring Ring Ring!**

"Oh, don't worry Ace, I'll get it!" Charlotte answered the house phone "Hello?... Yes he's here, hold on" She covered the bottom of the phone "ACE! You're needed!" She yelled, which echoed to Ace. He rushed down and took the phone

"Hello?... Really?... I see... Okay, bye" He hung up "Sorry Lottie, gotta go to an urgent commanders meeting"

"What? But it's 5 in the afternoon, plus it's your birthday, you should be here relaxing!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour, I promise" Ace kissed her forehead and quickly took off

Charlotte smirked "Sweet, now I can get Nami to help me one more time!" She ran into her room and dialled Nami's number. Shortly after the call, Nami arrived within minutes and the two planned out everything

"Let's get on with it, we only have an hour so let's make the best of our time"

~ **With Ace** ~

When he arrived at the office, it was pitch black * _Oh boy, this better not be a prank because I will not be happy_ * His thoughts had changed for the better when he saw a light switch on and his crew mates celebrating for him "SURPRISE!" They yelled as a colourful banner fell from above, which read 'Happy 21st Birthday Ace!'

"Heh, thanks guys, this wasn't necessary for you guys to do"

"Nonsense" Whitebeard, Ace's captain, said as he came out "You're one of my most loyal commanders, it is only formal that we celebrate your special day" Without a second thought, Ace joined the rest of the gang and enjoyed himself for the next hour

 _Meanwhile with the girls_

"Okay, I think I've got it all down, should I go over it one more time?"

"Yeah, what time does he get back?"

Charlotte looked at the clock "Oh no, it's 5:50! We don't have time for one more practice, he'll be here in 10 minutes, you gotta go!" Charlotte panicked

"Okay, just remember everything we did and don't screw up!" Nami said, in her own way of helping. She headed out the door and took off to her home in 5 minutes time

* _All right Rosette, this is it, no going back, time to show Ace how much you mean to him_ * She groped her breasts up to make it more comfortable * _God this outfit is really putting my boobs in an annoying spot, I wish she picked a more suitable choice of clothing and these freaking bunny ears are always sliding off my head!_ * She then heard the car pull up in the drive way * _Home already, must be desperate for me. Let the show begin!_ *

The door unlocked and Ace walked inside, nobody was downstairs "Lottie, I'm home!" He yelled

"I'm up here in my room, come upstairs, I've got a surprise for you!"

Another one, he thought, his day was getting better and better and it was about to end well. He walked up the stairs and into the room his lover was in, he was in for a surprise, one he would never forget "Hope you weren't lonely when I was gone- WOAH...!" Ace was too stunned for words, the sight that he saw when he walked into the room was amazing

"Hi daddy..." Charlotte held the underneath part of her breasts so they would look bigger. She was wearing a playboy suit that had a white little bunny tail on her ass, white rabbit ears on her head and she wore black heels which were not comfortable to wear but was worth it for her freckled man. She slowly walked towards Ace, she wrapped her arms around his neck along with a cheeky little smirk. Ace could feel his member getting hard "Like what you see?"

Ace couldn't hold back any more, his hands began luring down Charlotte's waist and he grabbed Charlotte's ass, she giggled mischievously at him. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, along with her heels falling off since they were loose, their tongues connected and battled. Ace moved to wards the bed where he gently lay her, without breaking the kiss, her ears fell off her head and then onto the floor. His hand moved up behind her and he reached the zip to her suit, he pulled it down and started stripping her from it, her completely naked body was finally revealed to him, he licked his lips in hopes to taste her soon enough. Ace began to strip himself, he removed his shirt over his head, revealing his perfect abs. He had everything a girl could want, perfect body, muscular chest and an especially delightful 'package'

Ace noticed a cup beside the bed stand, inside was something sticky but it had the scent of caramel. Charlotte noticed Ace staring at it and reached out for the cup, she flipped him over so he was laying on the bed, she began pouring the sticky substance all over Ace's body, from his chest down to his pelvis. Ace shivered as the cold caramel landed on his body, Charlotte sensed his shiver and smirked whilst tilting her head "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good~" She stuck her tongue out and started licking Ace from top to bottom, he was pleasurably moaning the whole time. When she reached his waist, she unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down, black boxers were what her eyes saw, she also noticed the little thing twitching upwards and was at it's absolute limit. Ace had completely forgotten about it until she revealed it to him, he gulped when she started licking it through his boxers "Ooh, you're so big Ace, it's as if you're about to explode"

He smirked, but also panted hard, he didn't want to wait but didn't want her to know at the same time. She finally stopped Ace's impatience when she removed his boxers and started licking the tip of his member. He lay back his body in defeat and let his sexy 20 year old lover take whole of him, her head was bobbing up and down and she was humming, Ace could feel her wet mouth sucking him in, his moans were short but were music to the girl's ears. She began taking in more of Ace and was soon towards the base of his member and the tip was touching the back of her throat. When she felt satisfied, she removed her mouth from his cock, some of his cum splashed onto her face.

She licked off all of his sticky cum from her mouth, then moved her body up and kissed Ace. Her lips still had the taste of the caramel she licked off, Ace could see that her eyes were full of lust and determination, there was no going back for either of them. Ace topped her, he pinned her wrists onto the bed, he stroked his member to make it harder than what Charlotte had already made it, he positioned himself at the younger's ass entrance. Without warning or preparation, he thrust his hips forward and entered her fully, they both released a loud moan "Fuck, Lottie, y-you're so tight!" With every thrust, Ace was getting closer to reaching Charlotte's sweet spot, he knew because the female would moan his name more and more "Hah... Have I not played with you e-enough? You n-naughty little princess..."

"A-ce, mo..re, fuck me harder r-right th..ere!" She yelled, he had finally found that spot inside of her which made her feel insanely pleasured. The princess gave into her first organism, her ass muscles clenched onto Ace's still fully erected member "A-Aaah! Ace, f-faster, harder, d-deeper!"

He grabbed hold of her waist to fulfil the girl's command, but he himself knew his member was at it's maximum limit and could not last any longer "L-Lottie, I'm gonna.. argh!" He was unable to finish his sentence as his sticky substance exploded into the younger female, but he didn't stop thrusting though. Ace's liquid began to spill out of Charlotte and with every hard thrust Ace did, it made a squishing sound

"A-Ace! G-Gonna.. l-lose it, aaahhh!" She shortly gave into another organism, this time it was bigger, and everything was over. All of Ace's energy was wasted and he fell onto the body underneath him, both lovers were panting and breathing hard "T-That... was so... amazing! Happy birthday Ace-kun"

"Thanks... Lottie" He kissed her forehead before the two fell into a deep sleep, the male laying on the bed with the female laying on his muscular body

The next morning, Ace was the first one to wake up "Lottie" He gently shook Charlotte, she woke up with a 'hmmm...?'" "Let's go take a bath so we can clean up, sound good?"

"All right" The two headed into the bathroom, it was half as big as the room, which was huge! The two were playing with each other, the younger female was going under water and swimming around the older male. She went behind him and did a sneak kiss attack, they were continuing what they were doing the day before ;p

* * *

 **~THE END~**

Well, there you have it folks, a very hard core fanfic with my most favourite One Piece character! Thanks for reading this... dirty little piece of work, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the reviews what you thought

Oh, and, once again Happy Birthday Portgas D. Ace/ 'Fire Fist' Ace! x3

Later! :D


End file.
